Of Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer
by U-Madder
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Beca and Chloe have disliked each other since the first year at Hogwarts. Beca's sly, scheming Slytherin and Chloe's a pampered, sheltered Gryffindor. When they're partnered together in one of their classes, will they learn how to put their differences aside? Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hogwarts AU. Beca and Chloe have disliked each other since the first year at** **Hogwarts. Beca's sly, scheming Slytherin and Chloe's a pampered, sheltered Gryffindor. When they're partnered together in one of their classes, will they learn how to put their differences aside? Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the voting guys, it's really helped me to decide on the houses! I knew Beca would be a Slytherin one-hundred percent, but with Chloe it was neck-and-neck with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I _think_ Gryffindor was the winner, I'm not particularly good at counting! **

**I'm also allowing in some suggestions for different aspects I could input into the story. I've already dealt with the storyline itself and the characters as a whole, but I'm also accepting some ideas in reviews or private massaging in which I can 'slot' in. Little things, such as pets a character could own or a character's favorite wizarding store or sweet.**

 **The updates for this will be less frequent than 'Falling for the Enemy', just to earn you in advance, as it's quite difficult to juggle between two stories simultaneously. There'll probably be one update per week, two if I can be bothered. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Of Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Beca Mitchell had _never_ been one for shopping.

The entire concept of exchanging hard-earned Knuts, Galleons and Sickles for material objects irked the half-blooded fifteen year-old. Being one of the poorest Slytherins attending Hogwarts was difficult; she'd receive barely a Galleon each month from her grandparents, her father and step-mother never bothering in the slightest (despite Warren Mitchell working as top Auror, earning a _lot_ of money). She'd had the same second-hand robe and speolbooks since she was eleven years-old, almost _always_ 'borrowing' them from a seventh year who was set to graduate with their N.E.W.T.s results. Her wand, one of the most simplistic and inexpensive on the shelves at Ollivanders, had thankfully took a shine to the young witch. Either way, Beca hadn't cared. She'd work in the Muggle, _normal_ world following her graduation from Hogwarts, trying her hardest to become a top music producer. After all, she had _zero_ interest in pursuing a 'wizarding' career.

So why in the name of Salazar Slytherin was she wandering around Diagon Alley, just a day before the new school year begun? She resented the dusty, dirty stores ran by queer shopkeepers, overpricing each and every item. Broomsticks were ridiculously expensive, especially the famous Nimbus 2001 and Firebolt Supreme, both showcased in the window of Quality Qudditch Supplies and Broomstix. Being assistant captain (and future captain) of the Slytherin Qudditch team, Beca wanted nothing more than to own one of the fastest brooms on the market. She couldn't even afford a second hand broom let alone a brand new one, having no choice but to use one owned by Hogwarts.

Beca trodded carefully along the cobblestoned shopping area, instantly recognizing fellow school 'friends' from each year group. Tiny first years gasped in awe at the tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, the occasional toad or cat escaping from the next-door Magical Menagerie. Ollivanders stood in all its glory, peeling gold letters reading: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_. As ever, the tiny shop was jam-packed with customers, again mostly populated by first years purchasing their beginner's wand. And, of course, the occasional materialistic older student, of whom vowed to receive a brand-new wand before each year begun. Beca could name several of these witches and wizards, most of them being in her year.

Being the alternative young woman she was, Beca wasn't afraid to showcase her half-Muggle heritage; with Beats by Dre headphones coiled around her neck, at least eight piercings in each ear and thick, black mascara coating her eyelashes, the witch felt all eyes on her. Shoppers ceased in their tracks and stared, most clad in perfectly ordinary wizarding attire. If it wasn't for the ten-inch wand clutched in her grasp, anyone would've considered Beca to be a Muggle stumbling across Diagon Alley by mistake, accidentally strolling through the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

"Is that…a Muggle's earmuff? It's autumn, isn't it? What insane person would wear those?" One wizard eagerly whispered to a fellow witch, who simply shrugged.

"They're called ear _phones_ , gramps," Beca mocked, glaring daggers at the older man, "Get with the picture, dude. I'm a half-blood, I own all these 'strange, whimsical little Muggle things' that my mom's got. Ooh, electricity; _frightening,_ isn't it?" Neither the witch or wizard replied, appearing quite bewildered at the witch's sudden outburst.

Leaving it on that note, Beca continued walking through Diagon Alley, scrutinizing smug Gryffindors, bookish Ravenclaws and spineless Huflepuffs, almost all of them proudly wearing their respective Hogwarts House scarves. She noticed the occasional Slytherin and waved at them politely, those being the _only_ people in Hogwarts she'd manage to get along with quite well. After all, she _was_ forced to share dormitory and common room with them, and she'd prefer _not_ to create much tension. On the other hand, a cocky Slytherin named Bumper Allen practically craved drama and tension, even within his own House; it was entertainment for him.

"Hey, Becaw!"

 _Great,_ Beca thought through gritted teeth, plastering an obviously forced smile upon her lips; Jesse Swanson was a complete buffoon, mercilessly bullied throughout the first three years at Hogwarts for being a 'Mudblood'. Only, he'd brought it upon himself, bragging that the best witches and wizards - such as the current Head of the Auror office - were initially Muggles. Since then, however, the reckless Gryffindor had learned his lesson, and had managed to keep his mouth zipped up tight from the beginning of the fourth year. Well, as much as he'd cope with. Jesse _still_ managed to talk, and talk, and talk the _entire_ way each year on the Hogwarts Express, driving Beca to the point of insanity.

Well, she _did_ dislike all Gryffindors with a firery passion more than anybody else. She could just about tolerate Hufflepuffs, but Ravenclaws also tempted Beca into tearing her own hair out and using the spell _Avada Kedavra_ , even if she _would_ kill the person and be sentenced for life in Azkaban; it was so worth seeing them suffer at the hands of an Unforgivable Curse.

"Hi…Jesse," Beca cringed; in fact, she'd wanted to cast _Avada Kedavra_ there and then on the hyperactive, overly clingy teenager. Or maybe something a little more…subtle, such as _Wingardium Leviosa_ , "Did you…have a good summer?"

"Well, most of time I was watching the Qudditch World Cup with my parents. I'm still trying to ease them into the wizarding world as much as possible, and thankfully I think they're _finally_ getting used to it. It's good, y'know? My dad's quite fond of Qudditch now, reminds him of a rough Football or Soccer match. We were _totally_ conflicted on whether to support America or Eng-"

"Jesse, _please_ ," Beca intervened, silencing her friend, "For the love of God, shut up. I've got a banging headache here. _And_ I'm trying to conserve my energy for the trip tomorrow, those train rides drive me nuts. First years squealing, seventh year prefects sticking their noses inside every cabin, everybody else just being…irritating. Sometimes it's just tempting to get a little Floo Powder and travel to school that way. _Or_ via broomstick, whatever's floating my boat. But seriously, I _hate_ the Hogwarts Express."

"Okay, okay," Jesse chuckled at his friend's demeanour, used to the brunette's extreme mood swings and miserable personality, "I get it, the train's _awful_. But it carries your suitcases and everything. You get a direct route to Hogwarts with minimal effort required."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you bought _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_?" Beca only shook her head in response, wanting to create the most minimal conversation. However, this only prompted Jesse to continue, "We'll need it for Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's being sold at the Flourish and Blotts bookstore for one Galleon," Jesse pointed towards a compact store in the North Side, many books showcased outside in large tray, "I bought my copy last month, got it delivered via owl. Over the summer holidays I've been getting ahead of everybody else, studying a couple of spells in advance and whatnot. Want to see once we're at Hogwarts-"

"Dude, _what_ did I tell you before?" The brunette groaned aloud, growing tiresome and weary of Jesse's consistent rambling. She intervened just before the talkative Gryffindor could ask _another_ rhetorical question.

"To shut up…" Jesse sounded a little deflated.

"Exactly!"

"Right…" The Muggle-born wizard hesitantly scratched the back of his neck, "Hey, I just remembered reading something in The Daily Prophet. Apparently, the Minister of Magic called for an 'urgent' meeting with the Division for Magical Education to increase the difficulty of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, as well as to increase the accuracy in Anti-Cheating spells," Beca let out a loud groan at this; she'd been plotting how to cheat in her O.W.L.s since the first day of the second year, "Of course, he's probably doing the opposite for his 'beloved little princess', Pureblooded Aubrey Posen."

"Posen's such a spoilt brat," Beca agreed, nodding her head. Although she'd never admit it aloud, she _was_ quite envious of the wealthiest students at her school. They had everything they could ever want, and Beca had barely a Galleon to her name, "'Don't you know who my daddy is'? I swear, she says that _every_ time during the Sorting Hat ceremony. It's tired and worn about, we're all perfectly aware as to 'who her daddy is'. He's a useless Minister as well, always preoccupied with pampering his 'beautiful' kid instead of running the Ministry of Magic. I bet she'll become a Prefect _and_ the Head Girl, the professors are _totally_ fixing it with the Minister already. She's already captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team even though they're useless cos' she's too controlling. To be honest, her _and_ Chloe Beale think they're all that because they're Purebloods. Not to mention they're disgustingly rich. But, believe it or not, I _don't_ hate Beale; I just don't like her. Well...I dont like a lot of people, you know that, but _her_ especially. Not to the point of hatred though, she's done nothing to me. But her attitude irritates me; she's super ignorant and sheltered, barely knows what Dementors are. Can't even cast _Expecto Patronum_ and we learn _that_ in the third year. For a Gryffindor, she's pretty stupid, all she knows is money. No offense Jesse, _some_ Gryffindors are...alright," Jesse chuckled half-heartedly at this; Beca's dislike of the other three houses wasn't unknown at Hogwarts, "To be honest, I dont think she likes _me_ either. It's pretty damn obvious."

"I actually prefer Beale to Posen," Jesse admitted, shrugging, "If the average person can even _have_ a preference over them two, that is. They're both spoilt princesses, getting everything they want and more. But I know Beale's _t_ _en_ times better than Posen will _ever_ be, and that's the truth. Posen _still_ calls me a 'Mudblood'," He narrowed his eyes, reflecting back to last time he'd been insulted in that way during a trip to Hogsmeade in the summer holidays, "At least Beale quit it in the second year, Dumbledore overheard her bullying some Muggle-born first year and he asked for 'a word in his office'; she looked like she was gonna shit her pants, I swear. Since then, she's kept her big gob shut. But Posen's different, Beale's just a rich kid whilst Posen's a rich kid whose dad's the Minister of bloody Magic. Bet she uses it to her advantage. Dumbledore wouldn't dare to tell _her_ off, and she knows that. Everybody knows that. She uses her so-called 'status' to her advantage. Sometimes I think Posen's distantly related to Dolores Umbridge, they're so alike it's scary."

Beca laughed aloud and nodded; as long as they shared a mutal dislike for Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen, she'd manage to contend with the babbling, loquacious Gryffindor. _This year should be interesting,_ she thought as Jesse towed her into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, stocking up on wizarding confectionery for the upcoming train journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hogwarts AU. Beca and Chloe have disliked each other since the first year at Hogwarts. Beca's sly, scheming Slytherin and Chloe's a pampered, sheltered Gryffindor. When they're partnered together in one of their classes, will they learn how to put their differences aside? Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the voting guys (again)! So, I decided to use Guest's names, Snippy and Tito respectively, so I thank you a bunch for that! I had a _lot_ of trouble trying to think of some half-decent names! As the pets go, you'll all find out soon enough, and I credit _all_ the reviewers who suggested them, so that _may_ give a subtle hint. **

**For the partnering place, it'll be Defense Against the Dark Arts; it really couldn't be anything else, could it? Potions is also a good class for partners, but DADA just has that edge. Herbology is also something I'll put them in the same class together, taking more suggestions into account from other reviewers! Thanks!**

 **And Sharp, I will still use that idea with them riding on a Hippogriff because I love it so much, thank you! I agree, it'll be adorable and a perfect 'intimate' moment for them.** **Again, I thank everybody for giving me ideas, I'm happy to know you're all into this story as much as I am writing it! So, without further ado, chapter two! Enjoy, aca-nerds! I was very blank in writing this chapter as not a lot of ideas came to mind, so I'm really sorry if it sucks! That's why it's a _little_ too short for my liking. To be honest, I didn't like how it came out, but if you guys do then that's good. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Of Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Chloe Beale had _always_ been one for shopping.

Her father, Alan Beale, was the highly prestiged, grand owner of Floo-Pow, the only company in Great Britain licensed to make and sell Floo Powder. Although the business operated in secrecy, the pure-blooded Beale family were famed in the wizarding world. Direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor, the Beales greatly spoilt the 'heir' of their house and Floo-Pow, only child Chloe. The redheaded, bubbly fifteen year-old could have _anything_ she'd want _whenever_ she'd wanted it, thousands of Galleons in her Gringotts Wizarding Bank account to spend. The yearly trip to Diagon Alley was an exciting one, Chloe purchasing _everything_ brand new for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts; robes, spellbooks, trunks, cauldrons, Qudditch supplies, even a wand. Rosewood, ten inches, Phoenix feather core, as thoroughly explained by Ollivander. Chloe hadn't paid too much attention until the famed wandmaker briefly mentioned 'the extreme rarity of rosewood'. It was her most expensive wand to date, costing a staggering twenty Galleons.

But, as Alan Beale often stated, 'his darling angel was worth _every_ Knut'.

At that moment in time, herself and Aubrey Posen - the Minister of Magic's daughter and Chloe's best friend - were in Scribbulus Writing Instruments, their house-elves struggling to carry all the items they'd purchased throughout the late morning and afternoon. The _entire_ time during their trip, Aubrey had ranted consistently about Muggle-borns and half-bloods 'invading' their 'perfect, pure, wizarding world' with 'Muggle influences' interfering. It was _no_ secret that Minister Posen loathed anybody who wasn't a pure-blood, and he'd passed this bigotry onto his child. Both being from elite, pure-blooded families, Chloe and Aubrey were brought up pampered, sheltered and mollycoddled, prejudice related to Muggle-borns surrounding their upbringing. They'd shared similar morals, naturally befriending each other due to their families' close ties.

"I hate those dastardly Mudbloods," Aubrey spat, scrutinizing the well-stocked shelves, a thick layer of dust covering the highest ones, "They're not _true_ witches and wizards, only the product of a mere Muggle and Squib. Ugh, Squibs are pathetic, they're just Mudbloods who shouldn't have _any_ common knowledge of the wizarding world. If you ask _me,_ Squibs, half-bloods and Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts. My father said 'if I had the absolute power, I'd ban _all_ Muggles and half-bloods'. Shame the Ministry of Magic don't have any sense. They're insolent, pathetic blood traitors. Even the so-called 'great' Albus Dumbledore is a Mudblood-lover. Dunglicker he is; stupid, insolent old man. _None_ of them should be accepted into our world, my father'll make sure they're all imprisoned into Azkaban before you can say' Qudditch'. Mudbloods are a burden to our world; they're dirty, inferior and poor. I might a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, but I agree with Salazar Slytherin's views; pure-bloods, and pure-bloods _only,_ should attend Hogwarts. I demanded to my father that he'd change this, I'm _sick_ of Mudbloods and their filthiness, but that…that old fool defies him! Dumbledore's _not_ the Minister, my father is! And ny father _always_ gives me what I want, he'll make sure to rid of those pitiful Mudbloods. One way or another, he'll succeed."

"I agree, Bree," Chloe nodded, stuffing her face with the Chocolate Wands she'd recently purchased from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop; using Alan's money, of course. She had an extremely sweet tooth, consuming some of Honeydukes' most popular confectionary at every possible opportunity, "Mudbloods are disgusting things, my daddy refuses to sell Floo Powder to them. He'll _only_ employ pure-bloods and half-bloods, there's even a company notice in the headquarters that says _'no_ Floo Powder will be sold to Muggle-borns under _any_ circumstances' and ' _no_ Muggle-borns are to be introduced for interviews to work in the factories'. I don't mind _some_ half-bloods, Stacie's one of them. And Fat Amy's _hilarious,_ she's a half-blood. Ooh, Unicycle's super sweet, too! I love his fuzzy-wuzzy hair!" She chirped, giggling childishly, "But Mudbloods are just…ew, just ew. Their blood's contaminated with, eugh…Muggle germs. At least, that's what mommy told me. They shouldn't exist, everybody knows _that_. That's why blood traitors are such a disgrace to our world, they lack wizarding pride. Pretty sure the dirtiness of Muggles and Muggle-borns will rub off on them, too."

"They hardly deserve places on the Qudditch teams, only pure-bloods are truly gifted at the sport. That's why _I'm_ the captain, my father made sure of it," Aubrey bragged, picking up a packet of luxury quills from the lowest shelf, "Snippy, I want these. Buy them for me," She turned towards her personal house-elf; he was between two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs. An over-sized head and eyes were a prominent feature, as well as his pointed, bat-like ears. When Flint simply cowered in fear, tugging hesitantly at his tattered, makeshift clothing, Aubrey's deep green eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "I _said_ buy them for me, you stupid little thing! You're _my_ slave, and if you _don't_ do what I say, I will never, _ever_ present you with clothes." She smirked smugly, patting his hairless scalp, "And _you,_ my dear Snippy…will never, _ever_ be free." She handed him the pack, smirking smugly.

He took it shakily, trembling and whimpering, "S-Snippy will get you whatever y-your heart desires, Mistress Posen." Snippy had a very high, squeaky voice, sounding as if he'd swallowed helium on a daily basis. He was terrified of the entire Posen family, but the young heiress was by _far_ the most frightening.

"Buy it for me _now_!" Stamping her foot down impatiently, Aubrey shoved a small bag of Galleons into Snippy's hands. The house-elf yelped, taken aback by his mistresses' hostility, "I mean it, Snippy; I _want_ these writing quills, and _whatever_ I want, I get. Do you understand, pathetic midget beast? Or is your brain capacity too low for you to process what I'm saying?" She sneered, kicking into his side. Snippy winced in pain, holding his hip. Chloe giggled at this; herself and Aubrey _loved_ to mess with their overly devoted, intensely loyal servants, fully aware that they could get away with it. Their parents had _never_ punished them even when they'd performed the nastiest, most cruelest spells on visitors, "I said buy it for me! Buy it for me _now_! Ugh, don't you know who my father is?! He is Arthur Posen, descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and the Minister of Magic! He's the most powerful, wealthiest man in the wizarding world, and _I'm_ his daughter! He will _ban_ you from using _any_ magic if you disobey my commands!"

Snippy hung his head in shame, his ears dropping significantly, "Snippy apologies, Mistress Posen. Snippy doesn't know what's wrong with him, Mistress Posen. Snippy is sorry…" He sighed sadly, plodding over to the cashier.

Tito, the one of Beale family's many house-elves, tugged at the teenager's red, cashmere sweater. Chloe looked down upon the struggling creature, of whom had immense difficulty carrying all of his master's daughter's items; being a tiny creature, he could only build up the strength necessary to complete household chores, "Would Mistress Beale like anything else from this store?"

"A fresh pot of ink," Chloe requested, finishing her last Chocolate Wand. She licked the chocolate off her fingers, slurping loud and obnoxiously, "Make it quick, Tito. I need to buy a new cage for my owl. Oh, there's also a pair of snakeskin gloves daddy suggested I should buy. _And_ my mommy's meeting me outside the Leaky Cauldron, she's treating me and Bree-Bree to some butterbeer. Ooh, butterbeer…it's _so_ yummy and refreshing! Hmm…I think she's got some Fizzing Whizzbees waiting for me, too."

"Y-Yes, Mistress Beale…Tito will buy whatever you wish to posses, Mistress Beale." Tito trudged over to another corner of the store, fetching the nearest pot of ink available.

"I'm hungry again," Chloe whined, pouting childishly, "I want food."

"There's a stall selling roasted chestnuts outside, Chlo," Aubrey lazily guestered towards a vendor hovering beside the store's wide, dirtying window, "Get me some, they're only a couple of Sickles. And I'm bloody starving. My father _always_ says 'never continue your shopping spree on an empty stomach'. Well, _I_ have all the food I want, I'm _never_ on an empty stomach, unlike those pesky, poor Mudbloods. Oh, how I despise them…" She trailed off, noting her friend gazing aimlessly out of the window, "Chloe, what are you waiting for? I thought you were hungry."

"Swanson's outside, he's queuing at the stall," Chloe huffed, crossing her arms over her chest; from what she could see, Jesse and Beca were stood behind three other people, laughing aloud and joking around, "Ew, there's _no_ way I'm going near _him_. And I think he's with Beca Mitchell, that grumpy Slytherin. God, what are those things she's wearing over her ears? They're like earmuffs, but it's not winter…oh, it's some Muggle invention, of course," She rolled her eyes up to heaven out of exasperation. Aubrey's remained constricted, examining the excitable, hyperactive Muggle-born and 'alt-girl', "I'll send Tito out to buy them, Bree-Bree. I'm _not_ contracting, eugh… _rabies,_ from that icky, disgusting Mudblood. I can't believe we go to the same school as _that_. The sooner your daddy kicks them all out of Hogwarts, the better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hogwarts AU. Beca and Chloe have disliked each other since the first year at Hogwarts. Beca's sly, scheming Slytherin and Chloe's a pampered, sheltered Gryffindor. When they're partnered together in one of their classes, will they learn how to put their differences aside? Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.**

* * *

 **A/N: To the guest who'd said Chloe and Aubrey were unlikable, I can totally understand where you're getting at. But I intend, for the start of the story, to make Chloe like this. She's _incredibly_ bratty and ignorant vat the start (as I think everyone's established), but becoming friends (and later lovers) with Beca will eventually ease her out of this stage and it'll teach her a real life lesson. She'll never be quite the 'saint Chloe' we all know and love from the movies, but she'll be a much nicer person.**

 **Sarah, I can see what you mean as well, but Aubrey _is_ one of the main antagonists of the story (you'll see what I mean soon, I'm dropping hints all over the place of what she's got planned for our main duo) so I've deliberately made her like this, and I wanted to make Beca and Chloe's personalities very different. I adore Aubrey, she's my second favourite character (besides everyone's favorite redhead) but the whole 'my father's the Minister and will rid of all Mudbloods' is mainly imposed on by the Minister himself. You'll see what I mean much later on, it serves as a major twist to the story. **

**And, unlike 'Falling for the Enemy', I haven't really made Chloe psychopathic in the slightest, although it can seem that way with the way she treats the house elves; Chloe's just a very spoilt, snotty brat at the start, thinking she can get away with anything and everything, but deep down she's not a bad person; just overly sheltered and protected from the outside world. In all honesty, I hate her at the moment as well, but I like to display more antagonistic traits at the beginning to ensure character development (for example, when Beca puts her in her place or when she's in a duel with someone and is clueless, telling herself how sheltered from the real world she actually is). It's just the way I like to write, I'm very keen on character deveopment tied into storylines. It makes them more realistic and meaningful, as people grow in real-life situations, their own 'characters' developing.**

 **To take an example, Draco Malfoy was exactly like this at the beginning, and my God did I hate him in the first few movies/books, but as the books/movies went on, we came to understand _why_ he was like that and even felt sorry for him for being sucked into the Death Eaters when he was scared sh*tless of Voldemort. Give it time, Chloe (and even Aubrey to _some_ extent) won't be _this_ horrid as the story goes along. Our lovely, bubbly Chloe will return to some extent, mark my words! It'll take time for her to mature, but she'll become a far better person befriending (and then dating) Beca.**

 **I didn't want to write a generic 'Hogwarts romance story' that many have done beforehand. I wanted to twist things up a bit. It's a love story for sure, but it's built upon social hierarchy and a f*ck load of drama thrown in their faces from other characters. There'll be some tender moments, with both Chloe and Beca growing up a hell of a lot as the story goes along, putting their differences behind them. Even Aubrey's got a lot of growing up to do, and we'll witness that too. I don't intend on keeping them as 'generic, spoiled brats' for the entirety of the story, so don't worry!**

 **Anyhow, I do appreciate everyone's criticism and honesty, it helps me to improve as a writer! I'm really sorry this A/N was ridiculously long, but I wanted to justify my actions for taking this story in the direction that it's going in. If you guys don't like that and want immediate Bechloe action, go ahead and read some fast-paced, smutty one-shots instead of this. I'm not stopping you, and I respect that if this is a type of story you won't like. Patience is key in stories like thks, I'm afraid. This story's about gradual character development and maturity, much like the Harry Potter series itself. Right, so with _that_ all done and dusted, enjoy ****the chapter everybody! And, as always, tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Of Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer**

 **Chapter Three**

At precisely one minute to eleven o'clock the following morning - on September the first - the Hogwarts Express was preparing itself to depart from King's Cross Station. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was swamped with tearful parents, ecstatic siblings and fidgeting pets, all saying their final goodbyes to teenaged witches and wizards until the Chrismas holidays. Beca had boarded the train five minutes prior, none of her own family members present; although they were close, her mother was always reluctant to involve herself in the magical community, and so had seen Beca off outside of the station. And, of course, Beca's dad was 'preoccupied with Auror duties' - which had _obviously_ meant 'I'm too busy making out with the step-monster to be concerned about my fifteen year old daughter's welfare'. The closest person in her life she'd considered 'family' was Stacie Conrad, her theoretical sibling and the star Seeker of Ravenclaw's Qudditch team. Jesse had the potential to be 'family', but he was too inquisitive and energetic to remain on Beca's wavelength for long periods of time.

Herself, Jesse and Stacie sat in the same cabin, quickly joined by Fat 'Amy' Patricia, Benjamin 'Benji' Applebaum and Cynthia-Rose Adams. Beca hadn't wished for the upbeat, Australian Gryffindor and shy, nervous Hufflepuff to join them for the six hour journey, but Stacie and Jesse respectively had invited them along. The half-blood sat in the corner beside the window, blocking out the excessive, loud laughing from her 'fellow' school comrades.

Outside, she could see a flash of flaming, red locks bouncing up and down eagerly, the person standing with their back to the train. Two older people, presumably the ginger's parents, embraced their child tightly and peppered their face with kisses. One was a thin, lanky man with similar hair to his offspring, except it was thinning at the very top on his scalp. The other was a pleasantly plump, maternal-looking woman with soft, raven-coloured hair. _I could recognize that damn red mop anywhere,_ Beca thought, _Alan and Jeanette Beale, Chloe Beale's rich, aristocratic 'mommy and daddy'._ Jeanette squeezed Chloe one last time, planting a final kiss atop of the teenager's nose, before allowing her daughter to board the Hogwarts Express.

Beca sometimes wished _her_ parents did that before she'd leave. Chloe was a very, _very_ lucky person to have so much love from her family, and she hadn't appreciated it in the slightest.

Soon enough, the train had finally begun its expedition across the English and Scottish countryside, withdrawing from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at _exactly_ eleven o'clock (according to the platform's stop-watch styled wall clock). Stacie shifted up beside Beca, draping an arm across the smaller witch's shoulders. Beca blushed, a little embarrassed by the leggy brunette's complete lack and regard for personal space.

"Stace, ehm…what are you doing?" Beca cringed, feeling the Ravenclaw's hot, sticky breath on the back of her neck.

"You looked a little tense," Stacie winked planting a single kiss behind Beca's ear. Beca flushed furiously, her face almost as red as Chloe Beale's shoulder-length, professionally curled tresses, "So…I wanted to help you loosen up; I'm worried, babes. Is is about the O.W.L.s?" Beca shrugged, herself not even knowing the direct issue behind her moodiness, "Hey, don't sweat it. The O.W.L.s don't mean much, it's more about what you get in the N.E.W.T.s. They're not even that hard, I took a practice one over the holidays. Anyway, it's _all_ corrupted by the Minister and the Division of Magical Education. I read in the Daily Prophet that they're-"

"Making the exams harder and increasing the level of difficulty to cheat," Beca rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, Stace. Jesse's already told me. But it's easy for _you_ to say, you're the brainiest in our year _and_ in Ravenclaw. Dude, you get straight O's for crying out loud! _That's_ saying a _lot_!"

"Well maybe I'm just _that_ brilliant." Stacie smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Beca playfully nudged her friend's arm, "Don't get cocky, _Conrad_."

"It isn't cockiness if it's justified, _Mitchell_."

"Whatever, dude."

"You love me!" Stacie giggled, pinching Beca's pudgy cheek and stretching the skin out. A couple of 'awh's' came from Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose, both quite amused by the adorable moment between a Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Hey, hey!" Beca batted Stacie's hand away, earning another chuckle from the taller teen, "Dude, _not_ the cheek! It hurts, Goddamit!" To emphasize her point, Beca rubbed excessively at the spot on her cheek where Stacie had squeezed it, "Geez, it seriously hurts…"

"Never thought 'the big BM' would be such a drama queen at heart!" Amy exclaimed from the other side of the cabin, "Hey shortstack, have you and Stacie got something going on over there?"

"Oh my God, _why_ does everyone say that?"

"Because it's 'totes' obvious, Becaw!" Jesse

" _Please_ don't call me 'Becaw', Swanson… _please,_ I'm begging you, dude. And c'mon, 'totes' isn't in the dictionary. Who are you, Chloe fucking Beale?" There was an uproar of obnoxious, ear-banging laughter from Beca's 'cabin crew', "I'm fucking starving, don't think the Honeydukes Express has passed by yet. C'mon, Swanson…I'm gonna get some Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizzbees for everyone, and I need some help carrying them back."

Jesse bared a toothy grin, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Damn clown."

* * *

"Oh, look who it is, Chloe; the Mudblood and the Hobbit," Aubrey jeered, purposely raising her voice several decibels. Herself and Chloe were wandering around the train's corridor, bored from the lengthy journey, when they'd encountered Beca and Jesse returning from the now-inanimate Honeydukes Express. As Chloe burst out laughing, Jesse clenched his fists together into tiny balls, his teeth gritted together. A couple of younger students in surrounding cabins took quick glances at the fifth years, but hadn't wished to rope themselves into the confrontation, "Come to dirty up our perfect, pure-blooded world, have you? I told you at the end of the fourth year, Swanson; don't even bother returning to Hogwarts. My father'll ban _all_ Mudbloods from attending, just you wait."

Before Jesse could shoot back an unsuccessful, useless insult towards pure-bloods, Beca had intervened, "Why should _he_ listen to _you,_ Posen? You're nothing more than a spoilt, snotty brat. You rely upon your 'daddy' to give you everything you want, at least Jesse _works_ for the things he _needs_. He's _not_ a Mudblood, he's a fantastic wizard. Gets brilliant grades in Charms and Care for Magical Creatures, you wouldn't think he's only been involved in the wizarding world for four years. He's fit right in, and I'm proud of him for that," She grinned up at the Gryffindor, of whom was shocked beyond belief, proud tears brimming in his eyes, "Pure-blood or not, you're one of the most stuck-up, bitchy, spoilt 'princesses' I've _ever_ had the utmost pleasure of meeting. And _that,_ Posen, is the truth. So, do me a favour - and Beale, this doesn't exclude you, so _don't_ even think it does - get your wands out of your asses and start acting like mature, respectful witches. Your attitudes towards Muggle-borns disgust me, Jesse _and e_ verybody else at school…well, apart from the other pure-bloods. Do me a fucking favour, and _stop_ calling my friend a 'Mudblood'. It's borderline racism, it's one of the most derogatory names you can call someone. Quit it, Posen. You're a rude, bigoted, obnoxious brat, and everyone at Hogwarts _hates_ you."

Aubrey snarled, whisking her wand out of her pocket. She edged dangerously close to Beca, jamming her wand into the shorter girl's chest. Beca managed to stand her ground, hardly taken aback by the blonde's cold, antagonistic glare, "You will _so_ regret talking to _me_ like that, you little bitch! My father'll have you locked up in Azkaban! So help me, I will kill you here and now. _Avada Kedvra_ , that's all I'll have to say. It's one less half-blood in the world, isn't it?" She grinned eerily, "And, besides, _I'm_ the Minister of Magic's daughter; I'll get away with it, Hobbit. My father wouldn't _dare_ to imprison me. I'm his 'little princess', the heiress to the perfect, pure-blooded, wealthy, highly prestigious Posen family. And if he did, well…I'd _kill_ him too."

Jesse, and even Chloe, had shaken and shuddered at Aubrey's chilling, disturbing remark. Beca, however, wasn't fearful in the slightest, "I'm not scared of you _or_ your dumb-ass threats, Posen," Beca narrowed her eyes, drawing her own wand from her back pocket, "We _could_ fight; right here, right now. I excel at Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I'd say I'm a _bit_ of a threat towards you…but guess what? I'm a better person than that…and, anyway, all pure-bloods inter-marry, don't they? It's not physically possible to have zero Muggle blood nowadays. Maybe in Medieval times, but _not_ now. If anyone's the one with so called 'contaminated blood', it's you and ginger," She smirked, snickering under her breath. Aubrey and Chloe were left speechless, their mouths agape and their eyes bulging, "So, if you'll excuse me 'Minister of Magic's oh-so-precious daughter', Jesse and I have gotta get back to our awesome-ass cabin. Y'know, where our _friends_ are." Giving a small, sarcastic salute and a cheeky wink, Beca strode down the train's lengthy corridor in the direction of her cabin, Jesse in tow.

"Nobody's _ever_ spoken to us like that before…" A bewildered Chloe had remained in mild shock, consistently blinking every few seconds, "I'm _so_ telling my daddy about this! Are you telling your daddy, Bree-Bree? Minister Posen should know about this, shouldn't he?" When Aubrey hadn't replied within Chloe's short attention span, the redhead pouted babyishly and pulled at Aubrey's arm, "Bree, I thought you hated Mitchell. I don't really hold anything against her, but she's _so_ sly…like _all_ Slytherins. Eugh, Slytherins all go evil and turn to the dark side. At least, that's what my daddy said when I was growing up…I can see _why_ you hate her, though. She's a bitch. But I don't really know her, I've never had any need to…she's, like, super mysterious, isn't she? Ehm…Bree-Bree?"

Aubrey greedily rubbed her hands together, carefully watching the disappearing figures. Ignoring Chloe's pestering, she whispered to herself, "Just you wait, Mitchell…I'll rid our world of Mudbloods once and for all. I'll _kill_ them. I'll _kill_ them all. And then…you'll have _nobody_ left to help or support you. Everybody will despise you for being a Muggle-lover. Just. You. Wait."

* * *

"I swear the Sorting Hat sings the same damn song each year, he just changes the tune…" Beca murmured, tugging at her pointed, black hat. Almost an hour before, the Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogsmede Station. Everybody had dressed up in their uniforms on the train, as prior warning by the train's conductor to do so, and had entered the Great Hall. Beca, Stacie and Jesse had all separated, each sitting down at their respective House tables, meaning Beca was left with Cynthia-Rose and Lilly Onarakurama, "Oh, God…this is going on forever. I just want to eat and sleep."

Cynthia-Rose snickered, "What, with Conrad?"

Beca groaned, rolling her eyes, "I'm _not_ going out with Stacie, CR. You can have her. We're very close, _and_ I see her as a sister, so if we had sex that would be fucking gross," Cynthia-Rose raised an eyebrow quizzically, as did Lilly, "C'mon guys, it's true! Look, I know Stacie's a smokin' hot chick, but there's _nothing_ going on between us. Pretty sure she's got a boyfriend, some cockface called Tom in the seventh year."

"Hey, Stacie's fit, I lusted after her in the fourth year, but I've got a secure girlfriend now," Cynthia-Rose winked, "Anyways, what about you and Posen? You two would be good together." She joked, bursting out in laughter from her own remark. Lilly soon joined in, tittering silently.

"You must be fucking kidding me, dude," Beca took her hat off and raked her fingers through her hair out of frustration, "Like, _no._ Just _no._ That's not _normal_ or morally rightin _any_ way whatsoever, I wouldn't go near the blonde bitch with a ten-foot pole. Nobody would, even they're desperate. She's not even human, I swear. Descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw my ass."

"Whoa. Harsh, Mitchell. Harsh."

"Yeah, well…I don't appreciate my friends being called 'Mudbloods'. I hate the brat's guts."

Following the Sorting Hat Ceremony and the Start-Of-Term-Feast, Professor Dumbledore said a short, but to the point, introductory speech before announcing that they'd be singing the Hogwarts song, much to many students' (though mostly the teachers') dismay. He used his wand as a conductor's baton, conjuring a ribbon that floated in the air, forming the words for the students to sing along with. Everyone sung along to the tune of their choice, Beca settling on the decision to sing it in a purposely morbid, funeral march.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_  
 _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_  
 _Teach us something, please,_  
 _Whether we be old and bald_  
 _Or young with scabby knees,_  
 _Our heads could do with filling_  
 _With some interesting stuff,_  
 _For now they're bare and full of air,_  
 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
 _So teach us things worth knowing,_  
 _Bring back what we've forgot,_  
 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

The school's headmaster sung the song with gusto, being practically the only one in the room to do so. Beca could hear the loud, unnecessary chanting from the Gryffindor table, Fat Amy screeching above everybody else's 'singing'; in spite of being in the Frog Choir, the Australian _couldn't_ sing in the slightest. Out of the corner of her eye, the young brunette had noticed Chloe shove the tubby, excitable Gryffindor a little more than gently from behind, silencing Amy from her attempts of belting out the school's motto. Amy stepped forwards and slowly turned back towards the smug, boastful redhead, an uncommon frown (for Fat Amy, anyways) etched upon her features. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Minerva McGonnagal, the head of Gryffindor House, but she had chosen to blank it.

 _Fucking bitch, that was totally uncalled for,_ Beca thought, narrowing her eyes, _Amy didn't mean any harm, and I thought Beale liked her. Least, that's what Amy told me. God, I h_ _ope I'm not in any classes with that horrible brat…her_ and _Posen. They're gonna drive me to insanity if they are._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Hogwarts AU. Beca and Chloe have disliked each other since the first year at Hogwarts. Beca's sly, scheming Slytherin and Chloe's a pampered, sheltered Gryffindor. When they're partnered together in one of their classes, will they learn how to put their differences aside? Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks Sharp, I think your idea's awesome and I'll be sure to use it in later chapters! Well, when I think of a name for the duelling competition, of course. I can include the duels it in with the Bechloe-centered plotting and the 'great climax' of the story perfectly! Thank you _so_ much for all these great ideas, I appreciate them all!**

 **Right, so as I'm back at school (as of today, fantastic…I want another six weeks off, school's _already_ tired me out and it's only been the first day!) and I've got exams on my mind** _**already,**_ **updates _will_ be less frequent then they have been. That doesn't mean to say I won't be working on my stories (including Falling for the Enemy, when I get my mojo back for it - hopefully that'll be soon) it's just I need to dedicate quite a bit of 'once-free' time to studies. For the meantime (probably up until December, I'm not sure yet it up) they'll still be weekly, but then from January to May they'll be fortnightly. Well, to be honest, I can't even guarantee _that,_ they may be monthly. And, as of my study leave in May until the last exam in mid-June I won't be updating at all for that six week period. And then, well…all I'll be doing is writing my fanfiction for the nine weeks I've got off! I know, I know…I'd rather be reading and writing Pitch Perfect fanfiction too, but I _need_ to crack on this year. It's a little warning in advance, so I do apologise for that. **

**Oh, and enjoy the chapter everyone, we'll be getting some more Bechloe action very, _very_ soon!**

* * *

 **Of Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Beca was right, the year certainly _had_ got off to an interesting start; but not for the reasons she would've envisaged.

Her first class of the day, Herbology, was with the Hufflepuffs. Whilst many Slytherins in her group disliked the subject with a firery passion, the caring, soft-touch Hufflepuffs _adored_ it. Beca was paired up with the bubbly, 'happy-go-lucky' Jessica Jackle, a blonde girl who'd had a blatant crush on Jesse since the third year. Professor Sprout had instructed the class to feed a Fanged Geranium, a magical flower with sharp teeth. As Herbology was Jessica's speciality (and Beca's worst, most dreaded subject), she'd decided to deal with the plant herself. Beca wasn't particularly bothered, she was terrible when it came to partner work. Somehow, Benji had got himself bitten on his neck by a 'larger than-the-average' Fanged Geranium, his pet frog escaping from his bookbag during all the chaotic commotion. Professor Sprout had dismissed the class early, calling in a nurse from the Hospital Wing to tend to Benji's wound and searching for the slimy, croaky creature.

Next was Arithmancy; Beca had opted to take the 'maths-centered' subject for her O.W.L.s. It was difficult in a nasty, mocking way, but the brunette had a sharp mind when it'd come to numerology. It was somewhat similar to the Muggle maths she'd learned in elementary school back in America, only Arithmancy centred itself around 'predicting the future using numbers' rather than the pointless concepts of Pythagoras' Theorem and algebraic expressions. Many Ravenclaws had taken this O.W.L, and they'd taken up three-quarters of the classroom, of which irritated Beca; after all, Aubrey sat on the next table, her hand scrambling up to answer _every_ question the professor had asked. All Beca could hear was 'ten points to Ravenclaw! Well done, Miss Posen, you're my star pupil' for the majority of the hour. Nonetheless, Stacie was present to help her survive the torturous class.

"I was praying I wouldn't end up in a class with her…" Beca groaned, "If I'd have known she was taking this subject, I would've taken Divination instead. Trelawny's a total whackjob, but I would've easily chosen her over Posen."

"She took Divination too." Stacie smirked, poking her tounge out.

"Seriously, dude?"

"I'm just kidding, Becs, she's not in my class," The raven-haired, tall girl giggled teasingly, placing a hand atop of Beca's shoulder, "I think she took Study of Ancient Runes. _Boooring_ ," To emphasize her point, she opened her mouth wide and pretended to yawn. Beca chuckled and shook her head, "Oh, what other elective subject did you take? Did you go for Muggle Studies in the end?"

"What's the point?" Beca shrugged, "I grew up in the Muggle world for eleven years of my life. I know it inside and out, Stace. The class is encouraged for pure-bloods to take as far as I'm aware. Y'know, the ignorant ones that don't even know what electricity is. I got that in Diagon Alley, guy didn't know what headphones were," Stacie muttered 'idiot', rolling her eyes, "In the end I went for Care of Magical Creatures. I've _always_ wanted a pet, some animals are awesome. Apart from Benji's slimy-ass toad, that thing gave Ashley and Flo the jitters in Herbology when it'd hopped around the greenhouse."

"I'll _never_ forget the time when it landed on Bumper's head back in the first year! God, Hooch went _wild_!" Although Beca wasn't present when this had occurred, she had heard this story countless times, "Benji got banned from Flying from the rest of the year, had to wait on the Prefects instead. Poor guy, that's why he's got a fear of broomsticks and playing Qudditch…never got a proper chance to learn how to fly."

"Yeah, I guess," Beca didn't know Benji too well, so she couldn't sympathize with the boy's severe phobia. Instead, she had taken the most appropriate action, and that was to change the subject, "Damn, Arithmancy's dead…and this class is dead, too. Nobody's got any sense of humour in here, Professor Vector's got the personality of a plank of wood," Stacie sniggered, slapping a hand against her mouth. Aubrey shot them an angry glance from the other side of the classroom, her jaw clenched tightly, "Ooh, Posen's pissed."

"Must be the chick's period." Stacie figured, "You said she pressed her wand up against you and everything, Becs. I'm actually quite shocked she never said 'don't you know who my daddy is' during all that comforting. Mind you, she started going on about 'killing her dad' with _Avada Kedvra_ and all that bollocks, fucking freak she is. That's just damn creepy, she's fucking jacked up in the head."

"Yeah…well she's a complete weirdo, Stace. Always has been, always will be."

"True, true."

"Professor," For what had seemed like the hundredth time during that lesson, Aubrey rose her hand. Septima Vector, Hogwarts' only Arithmancy specialist and professor turned away from the blackboard, the chalk hovering in mid-air. She politely nodded at her 'best student', informing the blonde to lower her outstretched arm, "Beca and Stacie keep talking. It's distracting and rather irritating."

Professor Vector crossed her arms over her chest, locking eyes with the 'talkative misfits' in a stern, serious way, "I do _not_ appreciate unnecessary chatter, that goes for the pair of you. Settle down and try to learn something please, it's what school's for…and, besides, _every_ single word I state in these four, confined walls could be absolutely essential in your upcoming examination, it _could_ determine between a grade 'Poor' and 'Acceptable'; mainly on whether you'll be permitted to advance onto N.E.W.T.s or not. I also find it _incredibly_ rude and obnoxious that you've not only ignored my teaching, but have disturbed the education of others," Beca blew out a sharp breath, muttering 'load of fucking shit' under her breath. Stacie nodded in agreement, "Miss Mitchell, five points from Slytherin. Miss Conrad, five points from Ravenclaw," She quickly looked away from Beca and Stacie and directed her gaze back towards a smug, self-satisfied Aubrey, almost forgetting anything had occurred, "I'm certain you'll be able to regain them, Miss Posen. Your rapid progression and participation in Arithmancy has been phenomenal, I'm rather sure you're already hitting the 'Outstanding' grade."

"Thank you, Professor," Aubrey plastered on a sickly-sweet, nauseating smile, satisfied and deeply amused by Beca's punishment; she'd wanted revenge on the 'tiny Hobbit' ever since her horrid, awful outburst on the Hogwarts Express. It was _far_ from necessary, with Beca hardly understanding the concept behind a 'polluted, imperfect world' if dastardly 'Mudbloods' and half-bloods remained roaming the corridors of Hogwarts. Of course, Aubrey _always_ managed to get her way, whatever the expense, and she'd stop at nothing until she did, "I thoroughly enjoy Arithmancy, it's absolutely _fascinating_ to educate one's self on the numeracy behind magic. My, my…it's amazing. My father was an Arithmancer, you know. I must've inherited his phenomenal results in the field of academics. Well, the great Posen 'family tree' has a history of exam success. We're perfectionists, Professor. Perfect perfectionists."

Beca growled at the Minister's daughter, slumping down in her seat; Aubrey couldn't become more , "That stuck-up, snotty, spiteful, stupid 'daddy's princess'. God, I hate her…can't fucking wait to beat that spoiled bitch's ass at Qudditch, it's all she deserves," Stacie rose an eyebrow; she was a teammate of Aubrey's (much to her annoyance) on Ravenclaw's Qudditch team, taking on the position of a speedy, swift and agile Chaser, "No offense, Stace. You're like my sis, but y'know…Posen's my enemy. I want to knock her down a peg or two, clearly my little 'speech' on the Express wasn't enough. It's all she deserves, Stace. It's all she deserves."

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Beca's favorite subject by _far_. She'd excelled in the final exam at the end of the fourth year, achieving the most solid 'Outstanding' grade out of everybody in her class. For sure, memorizing defensive spells and 'dark beings' wasn't enjoyable, but she'd been successful in the 'lack of studying but still doing well' method.

However, in spite of last year's achievements, the brunette had found herself ten minutes late to the lesson, her hair unruly and her shirt untucked from a gray, pleated skirt. Second-hand robes were dirtied and torn at the seams, scraping across the muddy, waterlogged grass. Somehow, it had slipped her mind that the staircases 'liked to change' in the duration of her nine-week holiday.

"I will _not_ tolerate tardiness, Miss Mitchell," Professor Abernathy-McKadden frowned at the young Slytherin, fairly but firm. A couple of Gryffindors snickered at Beca's disheveled appearance, whispering and pointing excitedly, "Oh, and this year just call me 'Professor Gail', it's a lot easier than Abernathy-McKadden. First years find it a bit of a mouthful. Anyways, back on topic… _because_ , and _only_ because, you achieved one of the highest grades in last year's exam, I'll let you off with a warning; _no_ points will be deducted from Slytherin, much to your luck. But, for now, I'd like you to sit down right at the front where I can keep an eye on you, I know you've got a tendency to doze off in class…hmm, well there's an empty seat beside Miss Beale," As Beca's eyes widened in pure horror, so had Chloe's. The brunette could feel her heart thumping in her chest, the pit of her stomach churning and gurgling as if it were doing somersaults, "That'll be your place for the majority of this year, so I hope you two get on. And if _not,_ with either one of you accusing me of being 'unfair' or whatever…tough bloody luck, life's not fair. It's unfair in the Muggle world, and it's unfair here. You and Miss Beale will be working together in partner-orientated assignments, get used to it. Now chop chop, sit down; we've got a brand, spanking new year of Defense Against the Dark Arts and a _lot_ to cover for the O.W.L.s! Slytherins and Gryffindors, get those thinking hats on! There's a whole two hours of double-defensive fun!"

 _I didn't even know she'd be in this bloody class! First Posen, now Beale! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, fuck no! Two fucking hours a week. Two, straight hours of fucking torture with Beale!_ _Chloe motherfucking Beale, the second most spiteful, spoiled bitch alive next to bloody Posen. This_ cannot _get worse, it can't. I'm not even going to pass my Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L with her whining and complaining down my ear. This_ is _fucking unfair, Abernathy-McKadden can just fuck off._ Reluctantly, Beca placed down her Defensive Magical Theory textbook on the wooden desk she'd be sharing with Chloe. For the entirety of the year.

"Okay, class," Professor Gail begun, "Open your textbooks to page five, titled 'Basics for Beginners'. Next lesson you'll be having a practical on the defensive spells you've learnt, so I want you _all_ to pay close attention…" As the teacher entered a long, tiresome explanation on the content of fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts, Beca took out her slightly discolored, chipped wand and positioned it beside her textbook.

"Ew, it's like…broken," Chloe whispered, poking the tip of Beca's wand, "Don't you get a new one every year?"

"I can't afford to. Not everyone's rich like you, Beale." Was Beca's short, curt response.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and nudged the brunette's elbow harshly, "What _is_ your problem, bitch? Oh, is it because of your Muggle, 'Mudblooded' boyfriend?" She taunted, smirking triumphantly, "Awh, love at its finest. You two really _do_ suit each other, Mitchell. Mr and Mrs Swanson, I bet you write that _all_ over your notebook in big, block, bold letters-"

"Okay, let me stop you there a sec," Beca interrupted, rubbing up and down her elbow "First of all, that _wasn't_ necessary! Christ, the damn force you put into that…and for your information, _bitch_ ," She fired fired back, her voice raising ever-so-slightly. Chloe growled, pursing her lips together to form a thin line, "We're _not_ going out. News flash, there's such a concept called 'boys and girls can just be friends'. Get it into your thick skull, Beale."

"Fuck off, I am _not_ thick!" The redhead snapped, clenching her fists together as tightly as possible.

Beca nodded noncommittally, humming to herself, "Mmm hmm, yeah…yeah, sure. Biggest lie of the century, dude." She propped her chin up with her palms, resting her elbows on the desk. Looking straight ahead at Professor Gail scribbling down key notes on the blackboard, she hadn't noticed Chloe's nostrils flare up, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"Ugh, I can't _wait_ to work with you. Oh, what _fun_ we're going to have these next nine months," She smiled falsely, picking up a white quill from her pot of ink, "Ugh, it's bad enough being seen talking to you, let alone sitting next to you. God, it is _so_ humiliating."

"I get it, you hate me; the feeling's mutual." Less than fourty-eight hours ago, Beca had stated to Jesse that she 'hadn't hated Chloe, but had rather disliked her'. At this particular moment in time, the witch wasn't sure if this was the truth anymore. From having more confrontation with Chloe in the past two days than in the last four years, Beca had grown to understand the pure-blood's awful personality; she hadn't even ceased her 'Mudblood' taunts towards Jesse, as much as Beca's closest male friend believe she _had_. If anything, Chloe had seemingly grown worse throughout the summer holidays, becoming more bratty with every passing minute in the classroom.

"Shut it. _I'm_ trying to concentrate, Hobbit. I don't want _you_ to make me fail."

"You'll fail regardless of that, ginger."

" _Don't_ call me ginger! I am 'redheaded', _not_ ginger!" Redheaded!"

Beca flashed her trademark smirk, chuckling lowly; she'd finally found something to wind Chloe up with, "Same thing, _ginger_."

"Whatever, just…shut up, I'm trying to listen to to the professor…unlike _some_ people."

Beca scoffed, "Dude, I _am_ listening."

"Oh my God, I am _not_ a 'dude'! You're _so_ dumb!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the older girl and twisted her head around, making eye contact with Jesse, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose. They'd all laughed silently, earning another eye roll from Beca, with Jesse shooting a 'thumbs up' and mouthing 'good luck, have fun' across the room. Beca formed her fingers in the shape of a gun and pointed it towards her head, pretending she was firing a bullet at herself; she'd mouthed back 'fucking kill me now', of which only increased Jesse's ever-widening, teasing grin. Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose both sniggered

Defense Against the Dark Arts had gone from Beca's favorite subject to Beca's least favorite subject in the blink of an eye. _Literally._


End file.
